


15 Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bill Asks Dip Out, Bill is just in love with dippin' dots, Human Bill Cipher, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Oh yeah subliminal messages in this, Unsent letters, Why did I write this again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher writes letters. He writes letters for every single thing that happens in his life but he has never sent a single one. When he falls in love with Dipper Pines, he decides to change that fact.</p><p>These are the letters he has written to Dipper Pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone Special](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Someone+Special).



Dear Dipper,  
My name is Bill. You know me, we have lots of classes together and live near each other. Remember the time you let me borrow your homework so I wouldn't get in trouble? 

We sat together on the bus today, but you didn't seem to notice me, you wrote away at the poetry for English.

Tell me Dipper, do you notice me? Do you even spare one thought a day for me? I wonder what goes on in your mind. You are different Pine Tree, never forget that, okay? Everyone else I can tell who and what they are, but not you. You are one of a kind, one in 8 billion and god, you are such a challenge.

You're stubborn, but I can work with that. I don't want you to think of me as an asshole, or even a whore, like others sometimes call me. I want you to see me for me, and stick with me through drama like I'd do to you.

Today is Valentine's Day, did you have anyone to be with? Did you hang out with your sister? Cry about a past relationship? These are things I think about, about you. We don't know much about each other, but I'm sure we can be friends.

Your Friend,  
Bill


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dipper,  
Hey, it's me again. Bill. Today you looked upset, but I couldn't ask what was wrong. You left early, and I couldn't help but wonder where you were going, and why you left.

I saw your sister today, she's a real sweetheart. Mabel is very kind, and I asked her where you were, but I had to lie and say we were working on a project. I'm sorry I had to lie to your sister. She said you had a doctor's appointment, and so I left the topic alone.

Where did you really go today? I don't mean to pry, but you are the most interesting person I've ever met. You are literally the most sarcastic man I've ever met, but it's charming in a way. You care about others, and sometimes you forget to take care of yourself but it's adorable.

I still want to be friends with you, so maybe tomorrow I'll sit with you at lunch, and maybe we can exchange phone numbers or something. Dipper Pines, I swear I will not give up on trying to be your friend.

Yours Truly,  
Bill


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Dipper,  
It's been a while. I found out what was bothering you, your Great Uncle died. I'm sorry to hear that, but I was happy to comfort you.

I'm not sure what we are now. Are we friends? Are we strangers? You told me you didn't like to have romantic relationships, and frankly, neither do I. They're a pain, and usually not worth the drama. But now, I'm drawn to you Dipper, like a moth to a flame and I feel like you are just going to wreck me and I'm okay with that.

I'm not in love with you, I'm infatuated because I haven't unraveled you yet, I haven't completed the puzzle that is you. Maybe I'll grow bored and quit, but I'll never ask you out.

I simply just want to be friends with you.

We've started texting each other. Now I have a good reason for my phone. You've invited me to sleep over tonight, and I agreed. Why not spend time with Dipper Pines, my new friend?

I've packed my bag with books on the supernatural and horror movies, but I'm also bringing some food just so that you don't feel the burden to provide everything. This is the first time in a long while I've felt actually excited for something. Thank you, Pine Tree.

Tonight is going to be fun, and its going to mark our relationship as finally hitting friend status. It's been 2 years since we met, and 3 months since I decided to become friends with you. Finally we're friends.

Your (Official!) Friend,  
Bill


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Dipper,

Today we went to a party. I made sure to keep you in my sight, but you still disappeared once or twice. I panicked the firsf time you disappeared, nearly had a heart attack when I discovered you were gone. 

I found you sitting on a couch smoking a cigarette. You don't understand how relieved I was to find you safe. So many things could have happened to you, I was just so happy to have found you in one piece and unbroken.

We stayed a few hours after that, before I drove you home. You were completely wasted and slurred your otherwise genius words. You're really pretty, you know that? Not in like a derogatory way, but you are pretty.

Your sister eyed you when I dropped you off Pine Tree. She sized me up, as if I was a girlfriend you had gotten drunk with. Mabel looked at me suspiciously, but I promised her you were fine. We exchanged numbers because she didn't trust me much.

You actually took your alcohol well. I didn't expect you to be able to drink as much as you could. I, on the other hand, didn't drink. I could have, but I was to be your chauffeur, so I stayed sober.

All in all, it was a nice party. It could've been better, but I was glad to spend it with you.

Your Chauffeur,   
Bill


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Dipper,  
Today you acted different. It was like you were a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off. It kind of scared me.

It took until about Science class for you to blow, and by then your sour mood had the force and power of an atomic bomb. You ended up screaming at Pacifica, your lab partner, and storming out of the room. I'd never seen anything like it.

Pacifica seemed shocked also. She blinked and did nothing for a minute or so before finishing up the lab project on her own.

What caused you to blow? Why did you just storm off?

I know you must have gone to the store, as I missed the bus and when I walked home I saw you sitting on the porch smoking as you watched me walk by. It frightened me a little, the loathe in your eyes as you sized me up. Nonetheless I kept walking until I was safely home.

When I was home, your eyes still lingered on the front door for a few moments, but then you turned away, and so did I. It hurt me in a way, to turn away from you. I felt like I was losing you, just as I had lost before. Dipper, are you okay?

Am I okay? Are we okay?

Struggling to understand the puzzle that is Dipper Pines,

Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! A third of the way finished guys!


End file.
